evefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hnolku legacy Part 1
This is an experiment if this wiki can be used to plan events together. The beauty is, that we can edit and discuss at the same time in a nonlinear fashion, something what can not be done in a forum --Luance DeAngeluotti 05:22, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) ----------------------------------------------------- Let's see how it pans out :) I'll promote the event within CVA, together with Tharrn. Do we already have a date and time? Or an approximate maybe? -- Gazon From the Gallente side due to our engagement with the Thukker smugglers mid-October would be fine. --Luance DeAngeluotti 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) Mid-October is up to a month away, thats a long wait. - Ugleb. What Ugleb sez, that's quite some time and I think an inter-allinace event is needed sooner. - Gazon I will then try to scout the complex this weekend and probably die while doing so :) Will be back latest monday, hopefully with a result. --Luance DeAngeluotti 01:48, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ummm.....why do you keep saying the complex will kill you? We're talking about the first level (probably) of any complex, it doesn't have to be a 10/10 get-the-can-or-die-trying complex! ;) - Ugleb Dying because of the war that I am in and stuff :) NVM. I think I have the perfect location. --Luance DeAngeluotti 04:54, 20 Sep 2005 (PDT) ---- When to hold the event, I think 20:00 eve time, sunday 2nd October. Which is a week on sunday to give people time to advertise and get sorted. Agreed? - Ugleb. ---- Unless it is crucial for American players to participate I would prefer 19:00 hours, since I am GMT +2... Sunday 2nd October is fine for me... How to advertise the whole event? -- --Luance DeAngeluotti 02:17, 21 Sep 2005 (PDT) ---- Ok 19:00 eve time should be fine for most players. By advertise I mean internally among groups participating. I'll be sending out alliance mails and posting it up on our private boards to get attention, the Amarrians will do the same. Coreli just needs to get however many people you need to act as marshalls together to drop the objective. I'm going to send the event plan to someone at ccp so they can expect our news article submission when it lands in their inbox. - Ugleb Good good, I posted it on the CVA Forums. I linked the thread on the U'K forums, but I guess I'll replace it with this page now. Don't want to scare people off by a three pages thread ;) - Gazon Luance, would you like to give each side its starting location? It would be useful to tell people where to gather for the event start. You could mail me and Gazon separately if you like to keep the element of surprise. - Ugleb. ---- Look in the article under To do point 2: Amarr and Ishtodar are the starting points as I entered quite some time ago :) --Luance DeAngeluotti 07:33, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) Well done that man :) - Ug